


Hangover Misunderstandings

by asthedayfades



Series: Drunken Writing [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthedayfades/pseuds/asthedayfades
Summary: After a long night from her new album release party and after party, Beca finds herself trying to figure out what all she did while drunk and dealing with the consequences of her drunken actions.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Drunken Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Hangover Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few years after the events of Pitch Perfect 3. Beca has now had several albums released and Emily is almost done with her masters degree in Education.   
> Also a thank you for my friend who encourages me to post the works that i make

Beca isn't sure how she got to this point. All she remembered was drinking way too much for a good portion of the night and having Theo eventually dragging her back to her apartment when he decided she was cut off for the night. She had woken up on the couch but a soft shaking by her personal assistant, Adeline.   
“Theo called me last night saying that you jumped into a pool and that your phone is ruined. I already went and got you a replacement phone from the carrier. I thankfully just backed up your phone last week and I already put the information on your phone.” Beca just finds herself staring at her, the hangover causing processing the information to take longer than necessary. The after party of her release party got a bit out of hand and everyone kept handing her drinks throughout the night and insisting on doing shots with her.   
She finds herself mumbling a soft thank you before Adeline also drops off some of the dry cleaning before heading out to go take care of other tasks throughout the day, but not before giving some quiet advice, “You phone has been going off since I got the replacement, I would recommend turning it off if you try to sleep some more.”   
“Thanks Adeline, I don't know what I would do without you.”  
“Your life would be a disorganized mess. You might also want to go change and move to the bed, Theo just left you on the couch.” With that her assistant was out just as quick as she came in. She looks down and she is indeed still in the clothes from the night before, taking a quick sniff it does still smell chlorine. Begrudgingly she gets up and makes her way to the bedroom, changing into some soft pajamas and putting her phone in do not disturb without looking too hard at her the notifications before going back to sleep. 

After another hour or so of sleep, Beca gets woken up by a phone call coming through. She reaches blindly for the phone and answers without looking at the caller. “Hello?”  
“Beca are you ok? What's going on? No one has heard from you since last night!?” With this she finds herself sitting up confused, and hearing her best friend be super frantic  
“What do you mean?”   
“You called me last night after I had fallen asleep. You left a voicemail saying you couldn't do this anymore. No one has heard from you since last night and the girls that are able to are on the way! I will be there in another hour-”  
“CHLOE!” You find yourself yelling. “What are you talking about? I was at my after party for the new album release. I don't remember calling anyone last night and I’ve been home since.”  
“Look I already got the time off work.I won’t let you kill yourself, and from the sound of it you were ready to. I will be there in another or so. I think someone will be there before then though. I have to go, I am about to board my plane. Know that we love you and we care about you.” Beca is stunned and just hears the line go dead. She just ends up sitting there.   
After what seems like an eternity she manages to snap out of it and decides to just check her messages, there are way too many for it just being overnight. Most of them are from the group chat with the Bellas. It seems like they started the hunt for her before the sun even came up on the east coast. It seems like most of the messages are from the group chat but the one that surprises her is one from last night. From before anyone started the hunt. A name that was absent from the group chat.  
‘I got your message, we need to talk. I'll be getting on the plane the first chance I get.’ Beca feels a slight panic at what she might have said.  
She quickly gets out of bed and rushes to get ready to just leave the apartment, deciding to make a run for it avoiding the conversation with her, and the other Bellas but that's just a secondary bonus. She is almost ready to get out of the door when she hears a knock.   
Beca is frozen in the spot. It could only be one person. She saw the messages in the group chat and when people would be arriving.   
“Beca? Chloe texted the group saying that you were home. Please. If you meant it.” Beca knows she has to open it. She is starting to get an idea of what happened last night. She begrudgingly opens the door.  
“Hey, I was about to go run to the store, Chloe just woke me saying that someone will be here in another hour. I wanted to at least grab some food first. I wasn’t expecting anyone, especially you Legacy.” Beca avoids admitting that she knew Emily was on her way. Emily makes her way into the apartment and drags Beca onto the couch. With just a simple ‘we need to talk’ as an explanation.   
“What do you mean we need to talk?” Topic avoidance is the one of the best things she can do.   
“The phone call? What you said? You ended the call without giving me a chance to say much.” Finally giving a good look at the other girl, she finds the light in her eyes that makes her heart clench with hope. Hope that she has long since given up on.  
“What phone call? If I called you last night I don't remember it, the after party was pretty crazy. Sorry for calling you while I was drunk. Whatever I said-”  
“You don’t remember it?” Her voice cracks in what can only be called anguish. “I.” She lets out a soft sigh. “Sorry for bothering you. I knew I shouldn't have just flown out on your phone call. I guess I was just hopeful.” Emily quickly gets up and starts making her way for the door without another look. Beca quickly scrambles her way to the door, grabbing Emily's hand just giving into the hope.   
“Wait, please. What did you want to talk about?” She very quickly lets out this last word “Please.” Emily gives her a quick glance before looking away with her face slowly, her face turning a little red.  
“I. I thought you meant what you said last night. You kept rambling as you said everything. I thought you meant it.” Beca puts together the clues from both what Chloe and Emily said and figures out she drunkenly confessed her feelings to the younger girl.   
“That doesn't explain why you still flew out. Even more so since you had to take the redeye out. What was so important that you had to come out right away?” Beca can't help the small blush that comes across her cheeks, the hope growing even more in her chest.  
“Beca, if you didn't mean it then there was no point. I will go ahead and just leave. Let you go get some breakfast.” The look on the young girl's face destroys her.   
She can't stop herself from blurting out “Look Legacy” a brief pause and she starts talking a bit softer “Emily. I love you. In love with you. I have been for so long. I never wanted to say anything because you-” a soft finger presses against her lips so quiet her.   
“Oh my stars.” The young girl mumbles out and goes quiet. After a beat of silence Beca pulls away.   
“I get it if you want to leave. I didn't mean to spring this on you.” Before Beca can say anything else soft lips are pressed against hers. Just for a gentle moment before Emily's hand gently comes up to her cheek. The kiss only lasts for a minute or two before the famous producer pulls back slightly. “What does this mean Emily?”  
“It means that my feelings for The Beca Mitchel have been returned.” a soft chuckle leaves the girls lips.   
“You haven't called me that since we met, I think I would prefer that Beca would just be fine. But, do you think we should talk?”  
The girl nods briefly.”We should, and maybe we should send a message in the chat so we don’t get interrupted. I have no doubt they will be demanding attention sooner rather than later.”  
“I have a different idea, let's just get out of here. There is a nice place at the beach where I know we won't be bothered.” Beca quickly gets them out the door after getting her shoes on, everything else is already on her since she had been planning to make her escape. Locking the door and quietly texting Adeline on her way to the car of where she will be in case something comes, they make their way to the beach. She is forever grateful that the label has a private beach sorted out for their artists so they can get away from the public eye and enjoy themselves.   
Ignoring her phone that has been going off even more with the group chat everyone talking about where they are and arranging rides for those who are close in arrival times. “Maybe we should leave our phones? That way we won't be interrupted every minute or so with people trying to call us, or me rather. Do any of the Bellas know you're here?”  
“Not really? Last night I was more focused on getting here so I didn’t think of it much.” Emily leaves her phone in the glovebox with Beca’s and moves to help carry a chair that is kept in the trunk so they don't have to sit in the sand. They do end up sitting close to the water, talking about their future together. The famous girl with no hesitation inviting the younger girl to live with her once she graduates in another few months. They sit there for hours, not really noticing much around them, only noticing that time has passed like it did when the sun is setting gently over the water. “We should enjoy this moment before we have to go back and face the other girls. They are going to be really upset that I just took off like that. Should we tell them the truth, or would you rather be able to get out of here and avoid the interrogation that will happen?  
“BECA ANN MITCHELL! WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY!” Beca tentatively looks back seeing not just Chloe but the rest of her Bellas as well. “YOU KNEW WE WERE COMING AND YOU DECIDE TO SNEAK AWAY TO THE BEACH WITH SOMEONE?!” Beca takes off to meet the girls halfway, wanting to give the girl of her affections a way out if that's what she wanted since it was so new.  
“DUDE! How did you even find me? I didn’t let any of you know where I was going.”  
“Well we looked all over the city until we remembered that I still have you on Find my Friends. We found your car where I am assuming your phone is and started looking where you would have gone from there. Now who is that?!” The rest of the girls all are trying to get a look at the girl she was with.  
Beca flushes red but knows that if to even give Emily a chance to escape she will have to tell Chloe the truth on what she had meant when she called. “Chloe please stop, and leave her alone. Please. She's what I meant when I called Chloe last night. I finally told her how I felt, and we wanted to talk in peace before everyone came over and took over my apartment.”  
“Well do we get to meet her? She has to be someone great if they managed to catch your eye after all.” Stacie tries to get past Beca trying to look at the girl in question.  
“Wait, does this mean that Bloe doesn't have a chance anymore?”   
“Only if she wants to Stacie but please give her the chance to make that choice herself. Also Ames, what are you talking about. There has never been anything between Chloe and I.”  
“Beca” A voice calls out from behind her “We might as well tell them now or else we wont hear the end of it later and they also wont drop it.” Almost all together the girls all drop their jaw when they see who the girl that Beca had been hiding/  
“Legacy?”   
“Finally!”  
“Is this why you didn't answer the group chat?”  
“I knew they were making heart eyes at one another”   
“You better not be messing with Mitchell, or I will come after you myself.”  
“I guess that really is the end of Bloe”  
“So who won the bet?”  
“Guys chill, if I promise to give you details over brunch tomorrow will you let us talk? We have a lot to talk about still.She only arrived shortly after Chloe called this morning and we have to figure out where we are going from here.” Surprisingly Chloe starts to push all the girls back up the beach.  
“I fully expect a phone call tonight explaining things Becs.” Letting out a small sigh of relief.   
“You didn't have to tell them if you weren't ready. Arms gently wrap themselves around her waist before she hears a soft voice in her ear, causing her to melt into the taller girl's arms.  
“I have loved you for years Becs. I just never said anything because I didn't think you felt the same.”  
“Funny you say that, I honestly thought the same thing so I never wanted to ruin what we have.”  
“Well in another few months I will have finished grad school and I can move out here to find work at a school, and if you really meant it earlier...I would love to move in with you.”  
“I will also have to check my lease, I think it might be up soon, if you want to look at not moving into my place but finding our place.”  
“That honestly sounds great.” She leans down for a soft kiss as the sun finally sets behind the horizon.


End file.
